Eden
by Staticque
Summary: "J'ai fait un rêve, Sammy. Tu sais que je suis pas à l'aise avec les mots, et si tu venais à les lire tu te sentirais probablement aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Pardon, j'ai pas envie de me fatiguer. J'ai plus envie, bon Dieu, je suis foutrement épuisé."


J'ai fait un rêve, Sammy.  
Tu sais que je suis pas à l'aise avec les mots, et si tu venais à les lire tu te sentirais probablement aussi mal à l'aise que moi.  
Je pourrais te parler de mes sentiments. Des espoirs. Foutues illusions. De tout ce qu'on aurait pu devenir, tous les deux. Putain, quelle paire ! T'imagine, ça ? Toi, t'aurais été avocat... Ou médecin, t'aurais jamais voulu admettre que tu voulais te faire l'infirmière chaudasse du service et je me serais tellement foutu de ta gueule ! D'ailleurs, tu te souviens quand on s'est retrouvés dans la TV, cette foutue émission de médecins à la con, avec cette saloperie d'enfoiré de Gabriel ? Ce connard de trickster... Il nous a bien monté le crâne jusqu'à la fin, ce sale pervers ! Putain ! Putain.  
Dire que même lui...  
On a... J'ai tout... Je sais pas. C'est comme ça, tout.  
Pardon, Sammy.  
Pardon, j'ai pas envie de me fatiguer. J'ai plus envie, bon Dieu, je suis foutrement épuisé. Comment on a tenu jusque là ? Comment ? Comment on a fait ?  
Les espoirs, y'en a jamais eu pour nous. On l'a toujours su. Hein ?  
Toi... depuis ton berceau, toi tu savais que tu n'étais pas...''propre''. Putain, Sam. Putain. C'est moi le crade de nous deux. Putain de putain. Ton Graal, tu te le serais chopé en deux-deux. J'aurais jamais passé l'entrée.  
Et ce foutu Graal, tu me l'aurais encore donné.  
Quelle vie on a eu. Non mais, quelle vie de fou. En en étant part j'ai jamais... En fait, je suis... T'as toujours eu raison, je suis pire qu'une chienne formatée à se ruer comme une pute vers son os. Rien dans le crâne, juste le plat, les traces que je sais qu'il faut suivre, parce, hé, c'est comme ça, faut protéger Sammy, faut sauver tout le monde, faut rendre... papa et maman fiers.  
Mais ce putain d'os. Maintenant, y'a plus de maître, pour le lancer. Alors je te le passe, mais toi t'en veut pas. Alors c'est à Cas, que je le passe... mais lui, il s'est étouffé avec.  
Tu sais, tout, tout ce qu'on a, tout ce qu'on a perdu, c'est...  
Sam.  
J'ai fait un rêve. Vraiment. Je sais... Je sais qu'ils sont tous morts, les rêves. Dès qu'on s'y est trempés, leurs spectres sont revenus nous hanter. A jamais. J'ai l'impression qu'on acceptera jamais. J'ai l'impression... de voler dans la terre. Tout le temps.  
[s]Tu sais. Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais quand j'étais en enfer et que Cas est venu me piocher... Sammy, cet instant, où sa main s'est posée sur mon bras, cet... embrasement qui m'a brûlé la chair à m'en faire chialer... C'était tellement rien, tellement rien, quand sa Lumière m'a crevé les yeux, tellement rien à côté de ce putride bordel de péchés quand ses ailes se sont... couchées sur moi, qu'elles m'ont embrassé pour me faire jaillir de ce trou... Vers les cieux. C'était tellement...[/s] Je peux pas te décrire ça.  
Bon, là je vais te faire un aveu, mais je pense que tu t'en étais toujours un peu douté. J'avoue que je serais bien content si tu la lisais jamais, cette lettre à la con, mais... Tu sais, Castiel, il... Ce pauvre type, putain. A cause de moi. Même lui, il a tout perdu. C'est plus qu'une foutue loque. Une foutue loque. Pour moi. Il a craché toutes ses tripes.  
Ce gars, Sam. Je l'aime tellement. Je... l'aime. Tellement.  
Voilà ça c'est fait, maintenant j'aimerais brûler cette feuille à la con, mais... Tu crois que lui il pourrait la trouver ? Non, parce que y'a pas moyen, hein.  
Bah, peu importe. Il le saura jamais, de toute façon. Il aurait jamais le réflexe de venir fouiller. C'est peut-être aussi bien.  
Putain que c'est aussi bien. Je l'ai jamais touché et pourtant je lui ai tout arraché.  
Putain que c'est aussi bien.  
Il est un peu tard, là, en fait, je crois qu'il doit être 3 heures ou un truc comme ça, je sais pas, j'ai cassé mon réveil en le frappant dans le mur.  
C'est ce foutu rêve, qui m'a réveillé.  
C'était dans mon bébé. Cette Impala, nom de Dieu, c'est de la bonne. Le jour où je cane, je voudrais tellement que ce soit dedans. Avec toi. Et avec lui.  
C'était dans mon bébé, et on roulait. Elle crache comme une bête sauvage sur ces interminables routes longées de brun et de vert, Sammy, tu sais, ces virages infinis, amorcés sans jamais vraiment se dépoiler, ces paysages esquissés, répétés tout le long, tout le long de cette large route plate, aucune marque, aucune bosselure, sans même une césure de peinture blanche pour nous dire qu'il faut pas rouler là mais ici, cette longue route qui se creuse dans l'horizon, l'horizon où il n'y a que le brun et le vert, et ciel, en haut, en bas, comme une chape bleue qui nous enveloppe, qui mange le chemin qui ne s'arrête jamais. Je sais pas d'où on est partis, et on va nulle-part. Ca commence nulle-part et ça mène nulle-part. Au bord du goudron, y'a rien, rien d'autre que les ombres de certains gros feuillages qui glissent des fourrés et tremblent sous le soleil frappant, l'herbe haute qui dépasse de quelques champs éparses, agités par la brise. Et il fait chaud. Bon sang, il fait si chaud ! La machine est en flamme, et on le sent, on chlingue la transpiration. A moitié à poil, on a les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. En roulant à fond le vent s'engouffre jusque dans nos shorts minables. T'as les cheveux du sexe, Sammy ! Princesse, tu fermes la fenêtre pour te recoiffer et moi je te regarde crever de chaud jusqu'à ce que tu décides finalement à la rouvrir et à te jeter la tête dehors comme un clebs. T'éclates de rire en hurlant dans le vent qui se fout de ta gueule et gobe ta voix. Comme si même lui voulait nous retenir.  
Mais non. Non, il ne veut pas nous retenir. Rien ne veut nous retenir.  
Il y a de la musique. Un air de _Kansas_ qui nous défonce les oreilles tellement c'est fort, pour couvrir les criailleries du vent. Mais putain, on gueule dessus comme des malades, et on en a plus rien à foutre.  
Et derrière, y'a Cas.  
Plus d'ailes, Castiel. Plus d'ailes. Se promenant de siège en siège, à l'arrière, il se tait, souvent, pour regarder dehors. Pour regarder le ciel, et je vois ses yeux dans les rétros. T'as pas idée comme ils brillent, la surface d'un océan sur lequel vient luire le soleil.  
Parfois, il pleure. Je vois pas ses larmes, non, y'en a pas. Mais Seigneur, ce qu'il pleure, pour ce Seigneur. Et ça me fait mal. Ca me fait tellement mal. C'est pas lui, le coupable. On le sait, que c'est moi. C'est moi.  
Alors je le pousse un peu, des fois, pour qu'il oublie et se mette à brailler les paroles de la chanson avec nous, un peu timidement au début, puis plus franchement, après. Mais il les connait pas, et on chante tellement mal qu'il les comprend sûrement pas, non plus, alors il dit des mots qui sont pas là, où il marmonne d'un air passionné pour nous faire croire qu'il chante mais nous on entend bien que c'est pas le cas. C'est tordant.  
Alors il rit. Putain, il rit. Et nous on rit sur lui. On rit avec lui.  
Et on roule. On roule, on roule, on roule. Ca s'arrête jamais, ça doit jamais s'arrêter. On en a pas besoin, on a tout, tout juste là.  
Parfois je ralentis seulement un tout petit peu, pour bouffer quelques saloperies qui grillent dans la chaleur suffocante, sous la carrosserie brûlante. Ou pour Cas, parce qu'il a la gerbe et que vous râlez tous les deux que ça va trop vite. Mais des fois, juste pour vous faire chier, j'accélère encore. Si c'est même possible.  
On va tellement vite, Sam. On tranche la lumière, je te le dis.  
Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'arrive de te refouler vers le coffre, en pleine conduite, et de faire passer Cas devant. A ces moments là, tu me regardes bizarrement, comme si j'étais entrain de t'insulter ou de te manquer de respect par rapport à ton rang, tu sais... Alors je te dis que c'est pour pas qu'il me dégueule dans la voiture, auquel cas il devra lécher jusqu'à ce que ce soit clean, et dégoûté et bien d'accord, t'obéis.  
Alors lui il passe devant. A ta place, Sammy. A ta place. Il s'assoit, tranquille, et il me sourit un peu, bêtement, et moi comme un con je lui souris aussi, parce que sur le moment je vois pas quoi faire d'autre, et devant ses yeux, je sais plus quoi penser. Jusqu'à ce que je t'endente piailler que je regarde pas la route, que je vais nous tuer, et emmerdé je t'insulte et je lâche le regard mer de Castiel.  
Je le sens, à côté de moi, je le sens. Et c'est bon. Sammy, c'est tellement bon.  
Puis à un moment t'en as ras-le-cul d'être au fond, alors tu rabroues Cas, et sa tête est tellement dépitée que j'en ris. J'en ris pour retenir ma tête dépitée aussi.  
Et on continue, on continue, et ça s'arrête jamais.  
On roule, on roule, on roule. Y'a jamais de fin, y'a jamais de début. Y'a aucune souvenir, y'a aucun besoin. On pense qu'à nous, à cet instant, y'a rien, rien, rien. C'est du foutu bonheur, putain ! Du bonheur, **du bonheur, tu m'entends** **?! Du bonheur, du bonheur, du bonheur, sans regret, à jamais, à jama**_is, à_

Sam.

Sam, je suis désolé si tu trouves cette lettre et qu'elle est toute froissée.  
Je me souviens des feux d'artifices.  
Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus voir de feux d'artifices, pas sans voir à leur place les Anges qui s'écroulent du Ciel. Les Ailes qui tombent, qui pleurent, qui fondent. Le sang.  
Le sang, le noir. Le Monde est noir.  
Sam. Mon Sam.  
Castiel.  
Quiconque survit, quiconque trouve ce mot maintenant que tout le monde est mort, seuls des fantômes à notre cul. Ce mot de merde, désirs débiles, d'illusions crachées et pitoyables. Sans espoirs, ou espoirs qui n'ont jamais eu de trêves.  
Les pauvres chimères.  
Faibles et humaines.  
D'un homme sans rêve.

Tout est dit. Voilà.

Le Paradis, pour moi, c'est _ça_.


End file.
